vsdebatingfandomcom-20200214-history
Garnet
Summary Garnet is the fusion of Ruby and Sapphire and the current de-facto leader of the Crystal Gems. Garnet is one of the last surviving Gems on Earth who joined the Crystal Gems in the rebellion against the Gem Homeworld, and afterwards assisted her friends in protecting the Earth over the next millennia. After Rose Quartz gave up her physical form to give birth to her son, Steven Universe, Garnet took over as the leader of the group. Though she is often the most pragmatic and straightforward of the Crystal Gems, Garnet tends to act on intuition rather than seriously analyzing a situation, as often seen throughout the series. As the leader, Garnet is often the peacemaker of the Crystal Gems, especially when Pearl and Amethyst start arguing. She demands utmost respect from the other Crystal Gems and is not hesitant to berate team members should they refuse to follow an order. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-A Name: Garnet Origin: Steven Universe Gender: Genderless Age: Over 5000 years old Classification: Fusion, Crystal Gem Powers and Abilities: Shapeshifting, Regeneration (Likely Low-High), Immortality (Type 1), Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Can fuse with other gems and defuse into Ruby and Sapphire, Bubble Manipulation, Resistance to Gravity Manipulation, Doesn't need oxygen to survive, Electricity Manipulation, Future Vision, Gauntlet Proficiency, Possible Hammerspace, Can pass her Future Vision to others, Heat Resistence (Can swim on lava), Eletricity Resistence Attack Potency: Mountain level (Far superior to both Pearl and Amethyst, Amethyst stated that they're "So much weaker than her", Should be immensely superior to a Ruby, Could casually generate 17.58 megatons) Speed: At least Relativistic (Should be as fast, if not faster than Pearl, Casually blocked a lightning bolt) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Casually lifts a giant axe, Lifts Greg's van) Striking Strength: Class PJ Durability: Mountain level (Should be immensely superior to a Ruby, Took hits from Jasper) Stamina: Likely limitless (Gems can "get all the energy they need from their gems") Range: Melee physically, Farther with Ranged attacks Standard Equipment: Her gauntlets, which were later upgraded into Spiked Brass Gauntlets, A visor Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius in combat (Has over 5000 years of battle experience, fought in a 1000 years long war and is skilled enough to defeat multiple entire battalions of Quartz soldiers with little difficulty, Has the intelligence of both Ruby, who used to be a homeworld soldier, and Sapphire, who was shown to be a very wize gem, Very good leader, has been the leader of the Crystal Gems since Rose's death) Weaknesses: Cannot regenerate the gems on both of her hands, and will die if they are destroyed. If her physical form takes too much damage, she will defuse into Ruby and Sapphire. Gem Destabilizers can easily poof her. Flashy colors seem to put her into some kind of trance. Gallery Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Steven Universe Category:Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Shapeshifters Category:Fusions Category:Brawlers Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Aliens Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Fusion Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Genderless Category:TV Characters Category:Humanoids Category:Life Support Users Category:Power Bestowal Users